english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (407 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (390 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (334 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (313 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (280 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (278 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (273 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (273 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (266 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (258 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (257 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (222 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (204 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (202 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (198 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (196 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (174 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (161 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (154 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (152 VA titles) (British) #John DiMaggio (150 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (149 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (147 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Bell (130 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (126 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (123 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (120 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (119 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (118 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (117 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (117 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (115 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (114 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (113 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Neil Ross (110 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (109 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (108 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (108 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (105 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (104 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (104 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (102 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (102 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (102 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (99 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (97 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (96 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (91 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (90 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (90 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (88 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (88 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (87 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (86 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (84 VA titles) (American) † #April Winchell (83 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (82 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (81 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (81 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (81 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (80 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (80 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (79 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (78 VA titles) (British) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Alan Oppenheimer (74 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (74 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (73 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (73 VA titles) (American) † #Dave Wittenberg (72 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (72 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (72 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (70 VA titles) (Canadian) #Janet Waldo (69 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (69 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (69 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (68 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (67 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (67 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (66 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (65 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (64 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (64 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (64 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (64 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (64 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (64 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (63 VA titles) (British) #June Foray (62 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (61 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (61 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (61 VA titles) (American) † #Rodger Bumpass (61 VA titles) (American) #Kenneth Mars (60 VA titles) (American) † #Khary Payton (60 VA titles) (American) #Roger Rose (60 VA titles) (American) #Ron Perlman (60 VA titles) (American) #Brian Cummings (59 VA titles) (American) #Courtenay Taylor (59 VA titles) (American)